Ahem Rishta
by Ellinia
Summary: this is my first duo attempt.. contains a little abhirika too.. pls. read and reveiw.. pls..
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys , this. is my first try on duo.. pls read and reveiw.. this is set after the letest episode hotel red star. where duo , purvi , shreya were stuck inside a hotel and was effected by a dangerous infection due to which they suffered a lot and daya vomited blood infront of abhi.. :(**

 **now os..**

abhijeet was driving the car daya was sitting quitely beside him . he observed that abhijeet is scared and was sad.. daya kept quite also and didn't ask him anything as he understood why his big bro was scared. abhijeet drove to his house instead of droping daya to his house. daya understood that abhijeet was really scared and wanted to keep his little bro infront of his eyes. both moved inside the house and abhijeet sat on the soffa exhausted .

daya : main fresh hoke ata hu..

after he came. he saw abhijeet sitting on the. couch with two cup of coffee . he came and made a. face.

daya : bosssss ye sahi bat nahi hai.. tum do. cup coffee akele piyoge.. huh..

he crossed his arms on chest and made a. face showing fake anger..

abhijeet murmured " noutankibaz. "

" kisine meri tareef ki keya ? "

abhijeet. : han. han zarur ki tarif.. noutankibaz hai tu.. chal baith..

daya smiled and sat.. he saw abhijeet was still gloomy . he kept his hand on his shoulder " bohot. ghabra geya boss.? "

abhijeet : nahi.

daya : toh.?.

abhijeet looked at daya with teary eyes and moved his fingers on. his hairs and and hugged him tight.. daya hugged him back .

anhijeet : bohot nahi daya.. bohottt zayada dar geya tha main.. jaise tumhare blood ki vomiting ho raha tha main toh... he couldn't finish his sentence and broke into tears..

daya : rubbing his back .. boss dekho kuch nahi hua mujhe.. ekdam fit. hu..

abhijeet : still. hugging his brother... " nahi daya.. tumhare aur tarika ke sharir pe agar ek chota sa bhi kharoch aye na... meri jaan nikal jata hai.. aur aj jab tum... mujhe laga ki ye nazara dekhnese zyada accha hota ki main khud ka mout dekhta..

daya separated from the hug and scolded him as " abhijeet agar dobara muh se aisi bat nikala na toh main .. ...

abhijeet wiped his tears and smiled a. little and stood up " keya ? keya. karega abhijeet ka alu. ( potato ) ? he was smiling .

daya made a angry face and said " agar abhijeet aisa bat dobara ki , toh abhijeet. ka alu abhijeet ke upar. ye.. . lifted the cup of coffee " ye gram coffee dal dega.. han . " saying this he took a sip and sat back. on the couch. .

abhijeet : haha toh dal de..

daya filled. his. cheeks with air more and looked. at. the coffee cup silently .

abhijeet : sach hai deya.. mujhe toh is bat ki pura yakin hai is duniya mai tu ek hi pice hai . tere jaisa bhai aur dost shayed. kisika bhi nahi hai.. mere har mushkil ghari. mai tu mera sath dia.. yaddash janeke bad tu. hi samhal mujhe.. ab. mai tujse aise. jur geya na , shayed agar tujhe kuch hua toh. mujhe bhi.. .. but he stopped with a firy glance from daya..

abhijeet hold his ears " ok .. nahi bolunga.. khush.. "

daya took his eyes back to the. cup of coffee. smiling a. bit..

daya : waise boss., mujhe nahi lagta ki. mai akele tumhare liye ahem hu..

abhijeet : han., aur bhi hai.. acp sir., tarika aur mere baki colluges.. sachin , fredy , purvi , shreya , .. he paused and smiled. helplessly and made a face " aur salukeh sir.. " tum sab ahem ho mere. liye.. likin. mere jaan se juri hui ho sirf tum teen log.. tum , acp sir aur tarika.. agar tum. teeno ko. takleef mai dekhu toh bohot zyada dard hota hai.. sidha. jake dil mai chaku ke tarha war karta hai.. uske. bad baki sablog. . " then. his face became dark again . " likin daya , jab aj , aj tumhe khoon ki vomiting ho raha tha toh.. " he. couldn't complete. his sentence and again broke into. tears..

daya : keya boss.. ab bandh bhi karo ye rona dhona.. chalo pocho ansu .

abhijeet : main. fresh hoke ata. hu..

he got fresh and found daya watching tv . seeing abhijeet he got up and complained like a kid " boss bhuk lagi hai. waise main toh adha ( 1/2 ) ghanta bad bad khata hu.. likin aj subha se sham tak kuch nahi khaya. "

abhijeet melted at this " abhi lata hu.. "

after sometimes he brought a plate. full polao and different type of curry and vegetables and healthy fruit and daya ' s favourite kheer ( daya ke favourite toh har khana hai ;) )

daya with big big eyes " itnaaaaa saraaa. khanaaaaa... .. accha accha boss iska. matlab. tumhe hafte mai ekbar. toh. aisa. khana milta hi hai. hawww.. tum. mujhe. bulate keu nahi ho.. "

abhijeet : are yar ye kal rat ko hi laya tha wo. aj subha case a geya aur ab toh. tujhe. khila hi raha hu.. tu. nahi bhi bolta toh bhi khilata. ab chal , kha le.. subha se bhuka hai.. daya smiled and sat down.. abhijeet. took plate. for both but daya. protested..

daya : nahi..

abhijeet : keya. hua.

daya : mujhe. tumhare sath ek hi plate pe. khana hai.. aur tumhe mujhe khilana parega..

abhijeet. : keya ?

daya : han., warna main. nahi. khaunga. soch lo subha se. bhuka. hu..

abhijeet : accha accha khilata. hu.. and abhijeet fed him and he ate too.. they finished eating .

daya : chalo.. khana. ho. geya. ab mujhe coffee khaneka man karraha hai..

abhijeet : keya? daya. peheli bat ye hai ki. maine tujhe ek bar coffe de chuka hu.. aur. dusri bat ye hai ki coffee khayega toh rat ka nind. kharab ho jayega.

daya : hahahaha keya boss . mujhe agar 10 cup coffee bhi pila doge na. toh bhi sote hi mujhe nind a jayega. chalo isbar coffee main banata hu.. tum. ruko..

he was about to go then the door bell rang .

daya. : lo. bhhai.. meri bhabi bhi a geyi.. ab ek. cup aur banana parega.

abhijeet : dayaa. . aur tu itna yakin ke sath kaise kehe sakte. hai ki tarika hi aya hai..

daya : keuki. mujhe sabse bat ho chuki hai.. sablog apne ghar hai. soneka. tayiari karraha hai. aur tum tiime dekho.. saying this he went to the kitchen. abhijeet looked at the clock and it was showing 11 pm. there was another. bell sound .

abhijeet : ata. hu..

he opened the door and. found. tarika standing there..

abhijeet : ao. na.. andar a... but before he could complete tarika hugged him tight and was sobbing..

tarika : thik ho na ? pata hai. main kitna dar geyi thi.. waha janeke bad sabko nikalne mai. madad karna para.. aur tumlog nikal kab geyi pata hi nahi chala. warna main tumse. milna chahti thi. . aur tum ho ki bina mile hi bhag geyi.

abhijeet caressed her hair " sshh .. relax tarika.. thik hu main. kuch nahi hua hai dekho I'm fine..

tarika : she pushed abhijeet and shouted.. relax.? ? kaise relax karu ? pata nahi tumhe ki tumhe thori si bhi takleef mai dekhu toh jaan nikal jata hai mera. aj jab tumlogoke baremai suna toh aisa laga apna mouth apne ankho se dekhna parega.. keuki meri jaan tummai hai. agar tumhe kuch hua na toh main zinda nahi bachungi abhijeet.. aj lab mai main strong isliye rehe payi keuki mujhe pata tha ki tum zinda thaey.. because main zinda khara tha. aur mujhe pata tha ki. main zinda isliye thi keuki tum zinda thaey waha.. keuki agar tumhare saans ruki na toh meri saans toh apne ap bandh ho jayegi.. "

saying this she went to his arms and let her tears flow.. listening to this tears started to flow from two pairs of eye.. abhijeet hugged her tight and let his own tear flow . he looked at the kitchen door and found daya going from there wiping his tears and smiling ear to ear.. he. smiled too and kissed on his angel ' s head.

abhijeet : I love. you jaan..

tarika : I hate you..

abhijeet : accha. I hate my jaan moreee..

tarika hit on his chest playfully and parted from him smiling.

daya shouted from. the kitchen " agar tum donoka ho geya toh main a jau coffee lekar.?

tarika : daya ?! abhijeet daya bhi hai. she hit him on shoulder " bataya keu nahi ?

he went close to her ear " bata deta toh apkI muh se sach thori na sun pate.. then shouted " abey a ja..

daya came with coffee tray and tarika went to him .

" daya , tum thik ho na.? ab koi takleef toh nahi ho raha hai na ? "

daya smiled " nahi bilkul nahi. . per bohot sukun mila hai. "

tarika smiling " kis waja se ?

daya : isliye keuki mere bhai ko ekdam perfect koi mil geya hai jo mere bhai ko kharoch tak ane nahi degi aur dil tutna toh dur ki bat.. is waja se ki mere bhai ko dusrI ahem rishta mil geya. aur mujhe bhi ek ahem aur neya rishta mila hai. aur ma bhi milne wala hai. . bhabi toh ma jaisa hote hai. na tarika. k..keya main tumhe k..kabhi kabhi ma bula sakta hu ? tears was present in three pairs of eye in the room..

tarika : han. zarur keu nahi. she didn't feel it necessary to rub her tears and. hugged her dewar cum son and left him and slapped his. cheek lovingly. .

they drank coffee together and talked together.. they didn't come to know that it was already 2 am of night. when abhijeet. saw the clock ,

abhijeet : are ye keya.. 2. baj geyi.. tarika ek kam karo.. itni rat ko abhi janeke zarurat nahi hai . tum yehi guest room mai rehe jao.. kal subha. chali jana.

tarika : ok.

all three went to their respective rooms and slept with satisfactory smile on their face..

 **here is my first duo try. pls read and reveiw.**

 **pls . pls reveiw. I. don't know why you guys are not reveiwing in. my story. now a dayays .meri story qubool hai mai sirf 10 reveiws.. sirf. 10.. agar aise chalta rehega toh mere story. likhneka interest puri tarha se chala jayega..**

 **pls reveiw.**

 **:'(**


	2. reply

not **a. chapter . just my warm love for my dear reveiwers who reveiwed on this os ahem rishta.**

 **my special guest : hey. dear. you are really my special guest.. tumhe meri story parke itni acche lagte hai kI tum jalte ho ki tum aisa acche story keu nahi likh sakte ho. isliye tum ye sochte ho ki tum toh tstory. likh nahi sakte , isliye jo log story likhte hai unhe istarha ghatiya ghatiya bate sunakar distract kar doge.. taki wo log bhi story likhna cohd de.. right ? ab tum. jab mujhe istarha se reveiw kia tab tumne ye socha hoga ki " ab ye kambakht writer story likhna chor dege.. " ya tumne guess kia hoga ki main tumpe gussa hoke burst ho jaungi. hahaha galat socha.. dekho mujhe acchi tarha se pata hai ki tum jaise log bohot hote hai.. dekho main muslim hu.. hum muslim MAHANABI HAZRAT MUHAMMAD ( S : ) ke adarsa se ye hi sikha ki ek jhatke mai gussa na karke maf. kardo.. use samhhao jisne tumhare bura kia hai.. bad mai wo hi. tumhare dost ban jayega.. mujhe tumhare reveiw se koi problem nahi hai.. main bilkul gussa nahi hu.. ALLAH se yehi dua karti hu may ALLAH give you the opportunity to write on this site and may ALLAH give you the ability to write better than me.. AMEEN..**

 **ek kahani sunau tumhe ? humare MAHANABI HAZRAT MUHAMMAD ( S : ) ka kahani..**

 **MAHANABI ( S : ) har. subha ek raste se kam pe jate thaey.. wo jis raste se jate thaey us raste mai ek buddhi ka ghar thaey.. wo buddhi MAHANABI ( S : ) ko bilkul pasanad nahi karti thi. isliye wo MAHANABI ( S : ) ko dard deneke liye har subha unke janeke raste mai kanta ( thron ) se bhar dete they. yaha waha.. aur MAHANABI ( S : ) jute nahi pehente thaey.. isliye jab wo us. raste se jate thaey unka pair se khun nikal ta tha. . unhe bohot dard hota tha.. aur ye dekhkar wo buddhi khushi se akele haste thaey. . likin MAHANABI ( S : ) ka. uske liye koi shikayet nahi thaey. wo hamesha. us buddhi ki bhalai ke liye dua karte thaey ALLAH ke pas..**

 **toh ek din MAHANABI ( S : ) jab us raste se ja rahe thaey tab unhe us raste mai koi kanta nahi mila . uske bad 3. din unhe koi kanta nahi mila.. unhe laga ki buddhi bimar toh nahi par geye.. us. buddhi ki aur koi nahi thaey. akele thaey wo is duniya mai.. isliye MAHANABI ( S : ) us buddhi ki ghar gaya. unse milneke liye.. toh jab wo us buddhi ki ghar geyi toh unhone dekha buddhi ki bohot tez bukhar thaey. uski sewa ke liye koi nahi tha.. tab MAHANABI ( S : ) din rat 24 hours us buddhi ki sewa ki aur kuch. hi din mai buddhi thik bhi ho geyi. uske bad wo. buddhi bohot sharminda hua aur ALLAH ke pas MAHANABI ( S : ) ke bhalai ke liye bohot dua kia.**

 **dear , ek bat bolu ? andhera ko , andhera nahi ... sirf aur sirf roshni mita sakti hai. agar tumhare reveiw parke main tumpe. gussa karke tumhe aur bura kuch suna deta toh tum mujhe aur nafrat karte.. dushman ban jate mera.**

 **so , friends ?**

 **ssurabhi and guest : pls guys stop fighting ok.? I know sab abhirika pasand nahi karte.. it's ok.. agar abhirika story nahi pasand hai. toh paro mat.. aise jhagro. mat ok ? aur abhirika keu nahi pasand. dayreya bhi accha couple. thaey. aur abhirika bhi hai.. we all. know that abhirika sirf flirt dikhati hai. guest , ap surabhi di ko blind kaha.. likin tum bhi nahi dekha.. abhirika ki rishte ki depth.. dekho , flirt sirf lab main dikhata hai.. coz he has the right to. flirt with her.. guest ( pls tell me your. name ) keya tum wo episodes nahi dekha hahape abhirika ki rishta ki depth dikhaya ?**

 **cid in danger when abhijeet was. doing the damn jadu how much restless she was.? aisa sirf flirt ke rishta se hota hai? bolo hota hai ?**

 **jab humare abhijeet babu ppppp...yyhpp pe ruk jata hai. tab bhi tarika restless hota hai. keya ye sirf flirt ke rishta mai hota hai.. ?**

 **in the episode cid holly dhamaga .. abhijeet said he has girlfriend . while thinking of tarika.**

 **whatever , I won't force you to like abhirika.. was just trying to explain you abhirika relation. coz cid pe un donoke rishta ka depth bohot bar directly aur bohot bar. indirectly dikha chuki hai..**

 **and plsss stop fighting you both..**

 **arooj :** hey dear.. thank you so much for your reveiws.. you read my stories and reveiw on each chapters .. thank you for this continuous support.. :) can we be friends ? if you don't have any obligation , can I. know about you ? :)

 **guests :** thank you so much for your support guys..

 **Angelbetu :** thank you dear.. yes. ofcourse I will keep writting duo stories.. dekha nahi ? pen. name ki age love duo add kia.. so likhungi..

 **sree :** thank you.. :) { }

 **abhirika my love :** han yar.. it's end.. aur har bar har os story bana dia.. ise os hi rehene dete hai.. hehe..

 **km - fan :** di , apko thanks. kaise kahu ? chalo ek tightwala. hug for you for supporting me continuously . { }

 **guest D :** thank you dear.. :)

 **A. S. Anjaana :** thank you. :) yes , they are friend.. and best friend.. ar akmatro best friend kei toh amra. ja khushi bolte pari.. ma , baba , bhai , bon ja khushi. abhijeet ar daya best friend. toh daya toh abhijeet ke boro bhai mane.. tahole bhabi ke ma bolte parbe kano.. :) ar ami toh likhechi " keya main tumhe **kabhi kabhi** ma bula sakta hu " mane jokhon shey tar mak miss korbe tokhon.. dui akbar bolle toh kichu hoi na tai na.. :)

jano , ak guest reveiwer amak distract korar jonno abar ulta palta reveiw korse.. tumi reveiw pore dakho dekhte parba.. ami okeo answer dibo.. niche dakho my special guest reveiwer.. ei ans pore dakho. toh oi reveiw er jonno kamon reply dilam..

 **sukhi :** thank you dear.. :)

 **tropicallight :** thanks. :)

 **priya :** thank you. :)


End file.
